Tamed Animals
by BestTry
Summary: When the person she cared about most disappeared, Nidalee went searching for him, with surprising results. Rated M for hard smut and lemon


Starting Note: Most stories run along classic hentai/porn logic, which means... no pregnancies(jazz hands). That being said, the oneshot compilations will be loosely tied to the League universe. Have fun reading my stuff!

Chapter 1: Domestication (Nidalee x Rengar)

* * *

They had crossed paths many times in the Kumungu jungle. Neither had approached the other aggressively, although he had looked like he wanted to, but thought otherwise. A mere greeting and a little bit of "Where are you headed?" or "Hunting?" before they both moved on. A mutual respect was quickly built upon the two. He respected her ability to prowl unseen through the bushes as a cougar before springing and throwing her javelins to secure the kill. She admired his expertise on hunting, being able to snatch his prey up within a second. Their dens weren't far off from one another, and occasionally on a rainy day, she would visit him, trying to strike up a conversation with him. She was particularly interested in his build, eyeing his ash colored fur to try and catch a glimpse the toned muscles he definitely had. It started slowly but she developed a crush on him. When he went on hunts, she would trail behind and slink in the shadows, watching. One time, she had found him in an opening, injured from yet another encounter with the Voidreaver. She nursed him although he was reluctant to receive it. When he was resting, she would trace his arms and chest, her fingers dipping up and down his bulging muscles. Feeling a sense of boldness, she loosened his pair of cloth pants to inspect the size of him. As expected it was not visible, so she brought it out through questionable means, fondling and stroking his balls until it fully emerged, a large 10 inch member exposed to her sight. She licked her lips hungrily before she stopped herself. She had already strained their relationship when she told Rengar that she had been "stalking" him for quite some time. In order to not ruin it anymore, she left, but not after she gave him a kiss... on both heads, tightening his pants back up before she left. Her lust for him worsened to the point where she had to stop and "relieve" herself. Rengar found her again during the time of their mating season and agreed to mate with her, solely for the purpose of ridding the both of them the pain of a never-ending arousal. Nidalee was overjoyed to feel his member enter her aching nether lips, stretching her out as he pumped wildly inside her, before he released a large load of his sticky seed inside her. After that, Rengar seemingly disappeared from the jungle. Nidalee no longer was able to pick up his scent, only a faint remnant remaining at his den. Then one day, she picked up his scent again and followed it, all the way southwest until she came across a large cliff side where a magnificent mansion was present. He noticed her, bringing her in. She pelted him with questions, where he had been, why he was there, would he come back, etc. He simply said that the mansion was now his household and she was allowed to stay if she worked for him.

"I don't get human life. It would be nice if I had someone I'm comfortable with to stay here." Rengar grumbled. Yet, even as she looked at him, he got more and more attractive to her.

"Do you think it would be possible to be your... personal maid?" She whispered shyly, taking a great gamble.

"Don't tell me you were looking forward with me mating with you last time?" Rengar growled, a hint of disbelief and... contempt? Nidalee stared at the ground, small blades of grass just beginning to sprout up, and nodded slightly. "You slut... I'll have fun training you!" Rengar roared, picking Nidalee up and throwing her over his back. He eventually set her down on a massive bed inside the mansion, unlike anything she had ever seen. "You will sleep here in my bed when I deem you fully trained to be my maid." Rengar said, rummaging in a nearby closet. "First things, first. You will wear the proper attire of a maid. Adjustments will be made according to your level of training." He tossed a folded maid outfit onto the bed that Nidalee picked up, holding up and letting it unfold.

"Do you mind if I change in the bathroom?" Nidalee said, gripping the maid outfit tightly.

"Do as you wish. You will eventually strip in front of me without shame... and soon." Rengar shooed her away, already beginning to take off the polished black tuxedo he was forced to wear. Nidalee's eyes widened before she hurriedly rushed into the bathroom, quickly stripping off her primitive tube top and shorts, pulling her boots as well. She examined the maid outfit before she put it on, turning around in front of the large vanity mirror. The black dress was barely enough to cover her ass, although her matching set of panties marginally made up for that. She put on the stockings provided, which settled just below her kneecaps. She put on the white frilled headpiece and half-apron next, admiring it in the mirror. Nidalee felt that she looked more attractive than before, despite her old set of clothes revealing more skin. She stepped out cautiously to find a half-nude Rengar, strolling back inside with a pair of black heels for her, as well as a black collar adorned with a name tag. Upon closer inspection, one could see that it said: "**Master's Property.**" She put on the heels and the collar before looking at Rengar for further directions.

"N-now what, Ren-"

"Rule number 1: You will address me as Master, unless I allow otherwise, understand?" Rengar stopped her with a finger.

"Y-yes, Master..." She replied, lowering her head in compliance.

"During the day, you will learn from the others how to be a proper maid. At night, you will come here to learn how to become a proper toy for your Master." Rengar said to her. "Dismissed." With that, he shooed her out of the room. As she left, he climbed onto his bed and went to sleep. Learn she did; by day, she learned how to cook, wash the dishes, dust and the proper maid etiquette. By night, Rengar taught her how to properly service him before she retired to her room: a small, unused storage room now containing a bed, some shelves and two closets for storage. The first day, she earned an abysmal scolding from the others when she messed up the "simplest" of tasks: washing the dishes and had not properly acquired a skill needed to service Rengar, earning a swift punishment for her; her breasts still sore from the rough squeezing her master had given them, her want unsatisfied. The next day, she had earned a less harsher scolding and properly acquired the skill from the day before, earning her a slight wardrobe change. She had been promptly forced to strip of her maid's dress before Rengar used his old hunting knife to slice off a portion of the dress in a diagonal motion near the lower end, now revealing a large portion of her stomach and the underside of her black lace brassiere whenever she stretched. By the end of the week, Nidalee's attire had gone through some fundamental changes. She no longer wore a bra underneath her maid's dress. The front portion of her maid's dress was more or less removed, leaving only her backside covered while the half-apron and a few miscellaneous strands of fabric covering up her front. The skirt that came with the dress was entirely removed starting from the middle all the way to her backside so her curvy ass lay visible, only covered by a now skimpier set of translucent lace panties that matched her attire. Her nightly training had gone smoothly, as the time used to train her increased considerably to the point where Rengar was forced to let her sleep with him. She could now properly do most acts of foreplay and could endure a long bout of sex without running out of stamina. "You are making fine progress to becoming my toy, whore." Rengar had growled huskily into her ear yesterday, his voice sending her into a small bout of joyous shivering. She now longer had day training, which meant the entire day was spent with her master training her and practicing her learned skills.

* * *

"Yes, Master?" Nidalee said as she walked into her master's room and locking the door behind her. Rengar beckoned her to come over to him as he sat down on the edge of his bed. She sauntered over to him before she stood in front of him, her arms held together behind her.

"Strip." He ordered her. Nidalee promptly undid the knot of her dress, letting it fall to the ground with the half-apron. She then slid off her panties before she looked back to him. "Practice your titfucking. Yesterday, it was second-handed, to say the least." He said. She kneeled before she undid the belt on his pants, pulling them off smoothly to reveal his fully unsheathed member, red, throbbing and ready to be pleased. She held her breasts apart before she slowly sandwiched his cock in between them. She began moving them up and down slowly along his cock. "Not bad, but it requires lubrication to make it better. I'm sure you understand what to do, slut." He told her. Nidalee nodded, licking the underside of his bulging knob before she gathered a bit of saliva, spitting it onto his rod. She then resumed her titfuck, rubbing her ample breasts up and down more fluidly, eliciting a small groan from her master. "Good... that's better. To better serve me, my little slut, add more lubrication to the shaft while you suck on the rest. Understand?" Rengar told her.

"As you wish, Master." Nidalee nodded, spitting more saliva onto his thick shaft before she licked the knob of his cock. She twirled the warm, lithe and pink appendage around his knob before she plunged her mouth down on what she could as she continued her titfuck. A louder groan from her master indicated that she was doing well. She lapped up what precum Master's rod produced as she let her saliva accumulate inside her mouth, spitting large amounts out of her mouth every once in a while as more lubrication for her breasts.

"That's my good little whore. I'm going to cum soon. You better drink every drop of my seed, slut." Rengar purred huskily as he pressed a paw on top of her head, forcing her onto his member. Nidalee had turned into a submissive little thing, moaning into her master's thick rod every time he pushed down on her roughly during her foreplay. She nodded in understanding as she engulfed what she could of his member into his mouth, bobbing up and down on his cock. Her master moaned loudly as she slobbered on his shaft, her tongue running along the underside of his length. He roared as he pressed down hard on her, forcing her down quite painfully on his cock, which throbbed and pulsed before it unloaded rope of hot, sticky rope of his thick seed into her mouth. Per her master's command, she gulped down his semen, almost hungrily. When he was done climaxing, Rengar removed his paw from her head, allowing Nidalee to surface from his length. She did, her chest heaving as she panted for breath before swallowing the last mouthful of his seed. She looked up, her eyes full of want, her tongue hanging out seductively as she lightly hit his member against her cheek. "Your appeal is getting better, little maid. On the bed now, slut." He ordered her. She complied, hurriedly getting onto the bed and dropping on all fours, her face down as she raised her ass high in the air for her master. He approached her, using a finger to spread her wet folds as he moved his tongue over. He flicked it over the outside of her lips before he inserted it, squirming around wildly as Nidalee moaned frantically. He stopped suddenly, withdrawing to replace it with his cock, prodding her with the knob before he slammed it into her. She cried out blissfully as Rengar thrusted wildly inside her, her walls stretching to accommodate the massive rod. He grabbed her ponytail and one of her arms, pulling harshly and forcing Nidalee's head up as he pistoned his member into her snatch. Nidalee came hard, moaning loudly in ecstasy, wisps of black appearing in her sight, as her juices shot all over his thick cock and her walls gripped his length like an iron vise.

"M-Master! Your cock is so big~ Hah, hah~ Harder~ Harder~ Ahhnnnnnn~ Yes, you're stirring me up inside~" She moaned blissfully, her tongue hanging out as her euphoria climbed higher and higher.

"Rrahhh! Your slutty snatch is still so tight after all the cock I've given you... befitting of a whore like you." Rengar growled in pleasure, taking the time to degrade her further, yet she didn't care when he did that, calling her dirty names like whore, slut and bitch because she knew, deep down inside, that it was true. She WAS a whore, seeking out Rengar all because she wanted that cock, that thick cock to pierce her up inside, to fill her up with that hot, sticky seed that was his. "Ohhhh fuck, you're so tight! Gripping my cock like this with your nether lips! It's like you want me to fill you with my seed..." Rengar roared huskily as he continued pounding her pussy like he was a wild animal.

"Yes~ I want your hot cum inside my dirty snatch~ Ahhhhhnnnnnn~ Please, Master~ Fill me with your seed~" She mewled blissfully, desperate for his cock milk to fill her up.

"Aaaauugghhhh~ I'll make sure to pump you full of the seed you love so much!" Rengar growled loudly. He sped up his pace, until he was practically jack-hammering his massive length into her. Nidalee tightened her pussy around his cock, hungrily trying to milk his cock of its thick, creamy spunk. He leaned closer to Nidalee, roaring loudly before he gave a few final pumps, hilting his cock all the way and leaving it there. Nidalee felt the bulbous knob throb and pulse before it spewed a huge, thick rope of the hot, sticky, pearly seed she so desperately craved. Then another, and another as he unloaded more and more into her. Her honeypot quickly filled up, but the girth of Rengar's manhood prevented any of his seed to leave, forcing it to pool inside her womb, a small cum bump forming near her stomach. The near-scalding hot seed sent bolts of pleasure her body and she moaned loudly, cumming once again, her sex fluids only adding to the bump. If it was the first time Rengar had did this, she would've passed out, but now she was much more experienced, her maximum amount of endurance currently able to withstand 3 bouts of vigorous intercourse with her master. She moaned loudly when Rengar pulled out, an eruption of his thick, gooey semen following suit immediately. Her snatch throbbed, almost impatient for more. Rengar crawled around so he was no in front of her. "Clean." She obeyed, sticking out her tongue and licking his balls first, moving up to the base of his shaft, her tongue cleaning every millimeter meticulously, moving up until she reached the knob. She flicked her tongue around the tip of his knob, cleaning out the small remnants that hadn't seeped out yet. Rengar groaned softly as she swirled her tongue over the opening of his dick, a small amount of his precum spurting onto it. She withdrew herself from his cock, staring up to make eye contact with her master. He motioned for her to turn around, which she did while still on all fours. He brought his paws underneath her, groping and toying with her breasts quite roughly. Nidalee could help but utter a moan of ecstasy as Rengar turned his attention on her nipples, pinching and squeezing them almost painfully. Nidalee mewled, her arms wobbling slightly from the pleasure as she felt a pressure build up at her tits, her eyes widening in surprise when she felt a small trickle of milk seep out. "Milk?" Rengar said in disbelief, also surprised at Nidalee's lactation. "Only a whore like you would excrete milk under such toying." He scowled at her before he resumed his rough toying. Meanwhile, his cock nestled in between the valley of her buttocks, rubbing it softly there. He slowly stopped the pinching, a whine escaping Nidalee's lips as he removed his member from her butt, placing it in front of her ass. "It is time for you to learn the pleasure that is anal sex. No doubt that a slut like you will thoroughly enjoy me violating your ass." Rengar growled huskily into her ear.

"M-my ass? But Master, it won't-"

"You don't tell me what to do, remember?" He snarled, drawing his hand back to spank her butt. A cry of pain exited her mouth, her eyes widening in shock.

"Y-yes, Master... but your cock is too big for me. It won't-"

"I said, don't tell me what to do..." He growled again, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he slapped her ass again, and again. But as he slapped her ass repeatedly, she felt a peculiar sensation as she felt the pain slowly morph in pleasure. Soon, her cries of pain were replaced with moans of ecstasy. "You masochistic slut, enjoying it when I slap your ass. I bet you'll love it when I slam my cock whole into your ass!" Rengar roared as he grabbed hold of her arms, pulling them back so she was only supported by her Master's grip. He prodded the entrance of her sphincter before he pressed the whole of his knob in.

"S-stop, Master, you'll break- Oooohhhhhhhhh~" Nidalee had tried to protest before Rengar slammed all of his cock into her ass at once, stifling her.

"Who would've guessed your ass was as tight as your snatch, maybe tighter. I'll have fun hearing your screams of pleasure, slut." He rolled the words off his tongue, his voice thick like honey in her ears. With that, he pulled out a short way before ramming his cock back in, again and again. It was not much longer before he was pistoning into her ass, moving as fast as lightning as he barreled his cock balls deep into her, his balls slapping against her wet folds. Nidalee's breasts bounced and jiggled like yo-yos as she moaned loudly. She had lost all rationale in her head. All she could think about now was her master's cock. Her eyes had long rolled back into her head, her tongue hanging out lazily as she moaned blissfully, her ass brutally ravaged by her master's thick, massive cock. The cock she fell in love with. The cock she was broken with. Slut, bitch, whore. The words floated idly in her head as she did the only thing she could: moan for her master. A lewd slapping sound of Nidalee's sopping wet nether regions and her master's balls, wet with her lubricants, reverberated around the large room, if one ignored the loud blissful screams coming from Nidalee's mouth. She almost blacked out twice, her mind trying futilely to adjust to the mind numbing pleasure her master had bestowed on her. She came hard numerous times, her juices splashing all over Rengar's balls, only adding to the lewd slapping sound filling the room alongside her moans of ecstasy.

"Ahhhhnnnnn~ Cock~ Your cock is so big~ Ahhhhhnnnnn~ You're pounding it sooooo deep~ Yesssss~ Hahhhh~" Nidalee moaned loudly.

"Get ready, slut! 'Cause I'm about to pump you full of my seed..." Rengar rumbled huskily into her ear as he slammed his massive length into her hard like a freight train all the way up to his base, his knob swelling before rope after sticky rope of his thick, hot spunk into her ass. Nidalee moaned blissfully as she felt his cum slosh around in her ass, her mouth agape and her tongue hanging out. Rengar slid his member out of her ass, a small slurping sound echoing in the room. Globs of his seed seeped out of her as her sphincter forcibly ejected it, a multitude of small mewls and whines escaping Nidalee's mouth as it did so. Her chest heaved high, cascading up and down as her lungs greedily gulped in oxygen. "As expected, you enjoyed every second of it... I'll be nice enough let you off this time to let you recover, especially for you to rid of the obscene gaping hole your slutty ass has become." Rengar growled as he let go of Nidalee's arms, causing her to fall forward onto his bed.

"N-no, wait, Master..." Nidalee pleaded silently. She wanted more of him, to be embraced by him, swallowed whole by his desires. Rengar paused in his stride, turning around slowly, his face contorted in a menacing way.

"What did you say?" He growled impatiently. "Spit it out."

"P-please, Master... Don't leave." Nidalee said shyly, her face blushing crimson red as she struggled to maintain eye contact with her master.

"You refuse to recover in order to satisfy me? How admirable of you, maid." Rengar smirked at her, ambling back over to the bed.

"N-no. I-I mean yes but... I want more of you, Master." Nidalee blushed an even rosier hue of red.

"You wish for your master to satisfy you because you enjoy it, having your womanly assets thoroughly assaulted... you whore." Rengar's lips curled into a snarl. Nidalee nodded silently, looking at the bed. "Then I ask you, Nidalee..." His tongue rolled off her name silkily, a shiver running down her spine as she heard her love call her by her name since their last encounter in the jungle. "What are you, to me?" Rengar whispered huskily into her ear, cupping her chin and staring into her eyes. His eyes belied an unflinching stance, patient for an answer that best suited what he thought of. Nidalee ran words through her head, desperately trying to conjure up the most degrading words to please the enrapturing male in front of her, the one who stole her heart.

"I am your personal maid, your slave." She said to him. His eyes showed no change. A wrong answer, or perhaps not suitable enough.

"You already know what to say, Nidalee. All you have to do is say and I shall reward you gratuitously." Rengar rumbled, his tongue licking the edge of her ear softly, eliciting a small gasp from her.

"I am..." Nidalee started, as her eyes stared back into his. "I am my master's little fucktoy." She whispered back to him. His expression changed minimally, his eyes gleaming slightly, telling her to go on. "I am my master's toy and my body is used to solely satisfy him." She whispered, admitting defeat to the male who had held her in his arms, who had utterly dominated her and yet she had been enslaved willingly. The expression in his eyes changed once more, glimmering with triumph.

"Good. It satisfies me knowing that you understand your place here. Mine. and only mine to use." Rengar whispered back huskily, almost hungrily. "I now deem you worthy to be my personal maid, Nidalee. Do satisfy me well." He growled into her ear. And with that, he got onto the bed again, pushing Nidalee down onto her back, spreading her legs wide apart. "To commemorate this, I shall give you a thick coating of my seed. Are you hungry, my little whore?" Rengar growled into her ear. She nodded happily, her tongue hanging out seductively.

"Yes, Master. Please use me as you wish." Nidalee mewled seductively, her eyes gleaming hungrily for him to ravage her. Rengar grabbed her legs, holding them close to his body as he positioned his cock outside her sopping wet core. Without warning, he shoved all of it in with one swift motion, her eyes widening in surprise and pleasure. He quickly took no time ramming his cock deep into her snatch, loud moans of ecstasy leaving Nidalee's open mouth. He leaned forward, kissing her full on the lips softly, stifling her moans. She passionately threw her hands around his neck, locking her legs behind his back and pulling him in closer. Finally, he had kissed her. To her, it was something so loving that her heart melted for him like ice on a summer day. She promised to devote every fiber of her being to Rengar, him and him only. She moaned into the kiss, allowing Rengar to explore her mouth with his longer tongue. His lithe appendage wrapped around hers, constricting it almost lovingly before she was forced to separate it in order to breathe, though it did little for her as she would barely be able to suck in some air before she would moan blissfully for her master. "You're, hah~, a good, ahhnnnn~, kisser, Master~ Ahhhnnnnnn~ Your cock is so big~ You're hitting my cervix~ Harder~ Harder~" She moaned in ecstasy, arching her back euphorically. Rengar next turned to her breasts, which wobbled and jiggled hypnotically as he pounded his massive length into her. His tongue swirled around her nipples, alternating between the other. He groaned every so often, increasing in volume when she came, her vaginal walls tightening around his member each time she did.

"Open your mouth, toy. Get ready to receive your reward." He growled, amidst his groaning as he sped up faster, ramming her cervix harder and cervix before he slowed down to make a last few deep thrusts, pressing his knob as much as he could against his cervix before he pulled his length out of her, a paw on his cock as it unloaded rope after rope of his thick spunk all over Nidalee, splattering onto the bed, her face, her hair, her chest, her stomach, her arms and her thighs. He stroked his cock lightly before bringing it over to Nidalee, who voraciously licked his cock clean of anymore of his cum. "What a beautiful sight, befitting of my little toy. Stay there a bit longer." Rengar commanded her before he got up, rummaging in a nearby closet before pulling out a camera, snapping a photo of Nidalee, covered with her master's seed. She managed to scrape up and devour a generous portion of Rengar's seed before she blacked out on his bed. When she awoke, she found that the bed and her body was cleaned, much to her disappointment. She looked around, shielding her eyes with a hand from the bright light when the curtains were drawn apart abruptly. "Wake up, maid. You have work to do." Rengar growled impatiently at her. She got up nimbly, nodding at him. "Bring some breakfast back to me and get a light snack for yourself. I will be using you the rest of the day until further notice." He commanded her.

"Yes, Master." She cooed seductively. "W-where's my uniform, Master?" She asked, tilting her head to the left.

"Right. One final alteration to your attire." He left the room temporarily before bringing back her uniform. Nidalee didn't question what she had to wear, despite the fact that it now had substantially less clothing than before. She put it on, examining herself in the mirror. Her final outfit kept only the frilled headpiece, garter belt, stockings, heels, half-apron and collar from the original dress. Her front was completely exposed, the half-apron only covering her nether regions. She now donned a pair of frilled arm sleeves. "No complaints, little maid?" Rengar asked bemusedly, waiting for her response.

"No, Master. Not at all." She said, before she exited his room, coming back later with a large plate of cooked meat and a glass of water. "Do you mind if I put a pill in your water, Master? It's to help testosterone production for later... when you'll use me." Nidalee asked shyly, looking at her feet as she settled down the tray.

"I don't mind it. Thank you, anyway, for bringing me my food, maid." Rengar wolfed down his breakfast as she stood, waiting. As he reached the last pieces of the meat, she started stripping, taking her half-apron off and letting it drop onto the floor. She pulled off her sleeves and got rid of her garter belt and stockings, not wanting to dirty them before she got onto the bed, hungry for her master.

"Good girl... Knowing exactly when to be ready for me." Rengar whispered huskily into her ear. He drank the glass of water in one gulp, before turning his attention back on Nidalee. "Open your mouth." He ordered her. She did so as Rengar pulled his pants down, his cock already hot and throbbing, small beads of precum seeping out immediately, per effect of the drug. She licked it greedily, savoring the flavor of him. Her tongue glided smoothly over his erect member, swirling it around the thick knob as she popped it into her mouth, her saliva coating her cock in a thin sheen of lubrication. "On your knees, toy." Rengar groaned softly at her. She popped his member out of her mouth, sitting on her lower legs, her tongue hanging out seductively. "I taught you what kind of oral foreplay I prefer. I'm sure you understand what I'm about to do." Rengar growled into her ear.

"Yes, Master. Use my body as you wish." Nidalee cooed back, her eyes glimmering with lust and happiness. Rengar grabbed her ponytail, bringing her closer to his cock. She drew a few long breaths first before he stuck his cock into her mouth. He bucked his hips slightly as he brought himself backwards before he thrust into her mouth. Nidalee squeezes her lips tightly, puckering them as her master throatfucked her. Rengar pistoned his thick member wildly inside her wet oral cavern, her tongue maneuvering along the underside of his massive shaft. Well accustomed to her master's length, she had little difficulty when it came to him using her mouth roughly, having suppressed her gag reflex long ago to better satisfy him. Rengar groaned louder and louder, a sign that he was coming close to his orgasm and that she should prepare for it as well.

"Rrahhhh! You better drink all of my seed, you slut." Rengar groaned as he bucked his hips in her mouth, his cock throbbing as he shot large sticky ropes of his seed down her throat. She held her breath for a long time, her hand on her stomach as she felt the hot spunk in her, a warm feeling washing over her. He pulled out of her mouth after he was finished cumming, panting slightly as he let go of Nidalee's ponytail. She panted, her chest heaving as she swallowed in breath after breath of air. "How long until the drug wears off, my little maid?" He rumbled huskily into her ear.

"48 hours, Master." Nidalee replies after she had recovered enough. He picked her up in his muscular arms, bridal style as he carried her into the bathroom.

"No repercussions at all?" He whispered, grabbing the small analog clock on a table with one hand.

"None, Master. All you need is rest afterwards." She cooed, kissing him on the cheek. A hungry smile formed on his lips as he licked the bathroom door behind him.

"I hope I worked on your stamina enough," he whispered into her ear. "Because neither of us are leaving this room until those 48 hours are up." He growled huskily, biting her ear softly, a small moan leaving Nidalee's lips. He set her down in the bathtub and she immediately got up, pressing her back against the shower wall, her arms reaching for her master's so she could raise her legs and wrap them behind his body.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Master. C'mere, my holes are waiting to be used~" She cooed seductively into his ear. He grabbed her arms and she jumped up slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist like she envisioned. He turned the water on as he tugged her body lower a bit so his paws could grab onto her supple, curvy ass, his cock firmly nestled outside her entrance before he plowed into her, stars appearing in her eyes as she moaned in bliss.

"I'm going to make sure to fill you and cover you with my thick seed. Enjoy it, my little toy." Rengar whispered huskily into her ear. Nidalee shivered in arousal, her lust flaring up.

(**47 hours, 55 minutes later**)

Rengar groaned loudly, throwing his head back as he pushed and tugged on Nidalee's head, fucking her mouth rapidly. Nidalee's jade-green eyes stared dazedly back at her master. Most of her body was stained pearly-white with his semen, her holes still exuding globs of it into the bathtub. He bucked his hips while inside her, groaning loudly.

"Mouth open, slut." He ordered her, pulling his cock out of her. She brought her hand up to stroke his cock with her soft, lithe hands, jerking him off for his final orgasm. Rengar moaned softly, groaning in approval as his member shot long, thick ropes of his semen all over her face. In a small act of defiance, she took his cock in her mouth after he had shot his cum on her face about 6 times, but those 6 shots were more than enough for a hearty facial. She guzzled down his spunk greedily, almost faster than what he released. She had her other hand on her throat, feeling the gulps of semen flow down her throat. "Clean yourself up when you're done, toy. I will allow you to... continue satisfying your appetite while I sleep." Rengar murmured into her ear before he left the bathroom. Seconds later, she heard a low thudding sound followed by soft snores. She giggled to herself before she lapped up what semen she could, cleaning off the rest. She left the bathroom minutes later, bounding nimbly onto the bed, her eyes locked onto his member, still standing up, beckoning for her to come to it. She licked her lips hungrily, smiling to herself as she approached her master's rock hard member, waiting for her.

* * *

Note: BestTry here. Hope you did like the story I wrote out. My mind's all over the place right now and I want to put the ideas down before they disintegrate from my head. That's probably my stories have sporadic updates, so sorry if it makes you wait too long for another chapter for another series of mine. I probably won't take pairing suggestions, but feel free to give me title suggestions(I will credit you if I see a good title, unless you're an anon.). I'm creative enough to mash together a sex story of people, but not creative enough to come up with a decent title that ties into the story. Please do review and comment on how I can change my writing style. I've read other fanfics, especially LoL ones and I have to say... my writing is ass compared to those. Sure, I have some sense of description when it comes to the actual sex, but everyone else, not so much. Anyways, I'll see you later!


End file.
